New Age Heroes
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here we go. Tifa was an experiment of Hojo's, she escapes and stops Zack from heading back to Midgar. Later they meet Genesis and sparks fly between Genesis and Tifa. Read and let it all unfold in their tale. Please review!
1. Prologue

"New Age Heroes"

Prologue: Tifa's Escape

(AN: I DO NOT OWN FF7. This is for entertainment only!)

Darkness became more or less a frightful scene in the city of Midgar. People were rushing home to avoid being attacked by Mako infused monsters or dirty looking thugs who wanted to get easy money. The scarce lighting the houses provided brought little to no comfort. Homeless claimed the sides of the walkway begging passerby's for food and drink or money. For the young beautiful woman now walking down this path the scene was a depressing one and her sadness shined in her tired wine colored eyes. Her outfit that consisted of an old Shinra Guard uniform hung loosely on her lithe form. The boots on her feet were worn and dirty with dried blood and mud. She drug her feet staring at the scenes before her. Her half slackened form slumped more with her exhaustion and her arms exposed with big dark bruises slid with her stride.

Her long dark brown hair clung to her body like a second skin, green liquid dripping the ends. She came to a store and leaned against a column that supported the sign that read ' Sector 7 General Store'. She placed her head onto the cool stone in an attempt to ease her pounding head, the door opening made her head jerk up in alarm. A dizzy spell came over her almost causing her to fall. A big burly man came into view and looked her way. Her eyes begging for help, but at the same time held fear. "Are you all right miss?" the man asked and Tifa was shocked at the gentle tone in his voice due to his size. "H-help m-me. S-sh-Shinra.," the woman got out before she collapsed in exhaustion. Her body began falling to the ground. The man caught her with a metal arm and hoisted her up over his shoulder since his other hand held a bag of groceries. He ran as fast as he could to a building that sat in the corner of the town known as Sector 7. He rushed in and to a room not caring about the four people who let out a startled cry due to his actions.

He laid the young maiden onto a bed and ran to the bathroom looking for medical supplies. A young girl with vivid curiosity came into the room. Her purple dress swayed with her stride to the bed. Her medium long brown hair bounced as she walked, her innocent light brown eyes looked the woman over, and scanning each wound with sympathetic worry claiming her once happy filled eyes. "Marlene, go on back to the living room. She will be okay.," the burly man said ruffling the girl's hair after setting the supplies down. The little girl known as Marlene nodded in obedience and ran off in the direction she came from. Once she was gone from view, the man began cleaning the wounds with alcohol and now was able to see tons of needle pricks that marred the woman's strong arms. The man came to the conclusion this woman was one of Hojo's experiments.

He had heard of the madman from other soldiers who claimed they heard screams coming from his lab while on patrol. If the man knew one thing the SOLDIER Guard was never one to make up such stories. The ones he came across who were gossiping like teenagers were telling nothing but the truth. They even talked about the Great Sephiroth going mad and burning down a town and killing all but four people. That came as a shock to him, the man known as Sephiroth was the best Shinra had. If he was gone, Shinra was significantly weakened and they would be easy to destroy now. Shaking his head, he set to work again. Once he was finished with what he could see, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Jesse! Get your ass in here!," the man yelled a bit of rage in his voice. This caused the woman to jump up and clumsily run into the room. " Yes Barret?," the apparently startled Jesse asked. She was very short for her age of late 20's. She was beautiful with her short red-orange hair and light muscular build. Her outfit expressed her obvious lack of fashion sense, she wore an orange over shirt left unbuttoned a bit exposing the white shirt underneath, green pants, a red bandana, and brown boots. " I need you to examine her and clean any wounds that are not visibly exposed." Barret said in a commanding tone before walking heavily out of the room. Jesse smiled at Barret's gentleman like quality, she closed the door and locked it, and she return to the bedridden woman's side. As she removed the Shinra coat, she saw a huge black bruise on her right shoulder.

This bruise was covered in star-shape cuts like she was butting a steel door or container. This woman apparently was trapped where she didn't want to be. Jesse began gently wiping, cleaning away the muck and puss surrounding the wounds. She paused for a moment when the woman let out a groan of pain and then began again when silence filled the room. Once she was done, she rolled up her pant legs, but only found bruises. She then turned her attention to the tank top, it had a huge bloodspot upon it, and Jesse unconsciously swallowed hard. Nervousness and anxiousness claiming her usually calm form. She lifted it up and immediately turned her head to try and keep herself from regurgitating all over the floor.

The wound on the woman's chest was almost clean except for the end of it that had curved towards her ribcage. The blood had stopped flowing, but infection had set in. Upon further inspection she realized that it was an old scar that had been reopened! "Goddess, what happened to you child? Who did this to you?," Jesse asked the apparent still unconscious woman, her shock overwhelming her capability to move for just a moment. " S-Sephiroth. H-Hojo.," the woman choked out her eyes looking right at Jesse. " Sephiroth did this to you? Then Hojo reopened your wound right?," Jesse asked and frowned when the young woman nodded. She shook her head and dipped the rag into alcohol, wrung it out, and started cleaning the wound. As the rag touched the deep laceration, the woman began screaming and shaking violently.

"I am sorry for your pain. Just hold on, it will be over soon. I promise.," Jesse whispered with kindness. The wounded woman opened her eyes that were closed due to the pain, fresh hot tears cascading like waterfalls down her face. " There ya go. All cleaned up. Just wait here and I will go get the Aid Kit to stitch ya up.," Jesse said smiling and left the room. "Z-zack.," the woman mumbled and more tears fell. Jesse returned and after she got what she needed ready started stitching up the wound. "Z-zack.," the woman said again. "Zack? Was he trapped like you?," Jesse asked finishing up her stitching. "N-no. G-got t-to," was all the woman could get out before her voice left her and she began coughing. "Just give me a moment. I need to wrap up your wound and I will bring you some food and water.," Jesse said while she was wrapping the gauze around the wound. The woman nodded and once Jesse was done she pulled herself into a sitting position against the headboard.

Jesse walked out of the room and left Tifa to think for a moment. Although, she appreciated the help, she knew she couldn't stay. She had to get out of Midgar fast before Hojo found her. Jesse returned with a tray of food and a glass of water. " I am so rude. My name is Jesse. What's yours?," Jesse asked sweetly and handed Tifa the glass of water, who gulped it down. "Tifa. Tifa Lockheart.," Tifa said and immediately scarfed the plate of food when Jesse sat it on her lap. "Nice to meet you Tifa. Where are you from?," Jesse asked curiosity filled to the hilt within her. That's when Tifa remembered the flames, bodies, pain, Sephiroth's eyes, and Zack's resolve. Her image of her dead father made her gasp and immediately jump up. She walked with a slight limp to the Shinra coat and slid it back on. " I am sorry if I offended you miss. Your eyes glow like SOLDIER. I bet you didn't want it though. You should rest up you are not fit to leave.," Jesse said getting in front of her to try to get her to stay.

"No, I have to go. You wouldn't understand why.," Tifa said her eyes glowing with determination and she smacked the woman away. However, with whatever Hojo had done to her, had caused her strike to Jesse almost sent her through the brick wall. The woman slumped to the ground out cold. Tifa's eyes widened and she ran out of the room and out of the building not caring at the fact that the other 4 people in the home hollered at her to stop. She kept running until she got to the Sector 7 gate leading to the outside world. She looked around and spotted a dead Shinra Soldier. He was most likely killed by thugs. She walked up to the dead man and searched his person for a way out. She found it in his shirt pocket, a keycard. Her freedom was apparent now; she jogged to the gate and swiped the card. The ground slightly shook as the gates came apart. Tifa stuffed the card into her back pocket and ran out and towards the mountain terrain. Hojo wouldn't find her this way it would be too hard. When she reached the top she found an old dirt road and began walking down the path. Her thoughts drifted to while she was in the tank in Hojo's lab. A SOLDIER had told him Sephiroth and Zack were to be executed for treason. They were now allies to Genesis Rhapsodos. The anger on Hojo's face was apparent. Tifa shook her head and looked up quickly when she heard a motorcycle's approach. She could barely make out black spiky hair, hoping it was Zack she began waving him down...

End of Prologue

AN: Do you guys like or not? I know just a mentioning of Genesis, but he will appear in the next chapter! Please review your opinion means a lot to me! Any who, when fate intervenes final chapter and epilogue, should be up in the next couple of days. Thanks to all who read this! JA NE!


	2. Chapter 1 Enter Genesis

"New Age Heroes"

Chapter 1: Enter Genesis

Zack Fair saw a person up ahead waving him down. He looked to his right at the young man sitting there, a far away expression on his face, and his eyes were dull barely shining with life. Zack's mind was screaming fro him to keep going and ignore the person, but the side Angeal had a strong effect on said stop this person needs help. With a few more seconds of debating, he came to a stop next to the person and shut off the engine. "Zack! It is you! Thank the Goddess that I got to you in time," Tifa said her face expressing relief but her eyes showed her obvious pain. Zack was shocked at the sight in front of him, there was Tifa. The guide who had been cut down by Sephiroth. He couldn't believe her luck, but noticed she was in pain and his face was set into a frown. "Ya know.. I could've easily been a thug," Zack finally said his frown deepening. "I took my chances. I had to try to save you," Tifa said cocking her head to the side and winced a bit in pain. "Are you all right? How is your wound? Save me? Save me from what?," Zack asked confusion sweeping over his handsome boyish features. His Mako infused eyes giving the full effect of what he was expressing.

"Shinra. They have declared you and Sephiroth as traitors and have ordered that you be hunted down and executed. Something about you guys being allied with Genesis Rhapsodos. My wound was okay. Zangan and I made it to Junon where I was treated for the injury, but Shinra caught us. Zangan, from what I was told, is dead and they gave me to Hojo. He reopened the wound, did some other stuff, when I heard about you being sentenced to death I escaped, met a group of people who stitched me up, and here I am," Tifa said swaying a bit. "Unbelievable. Gave most of my teen life to those bastards and now they want me dead. Just great. Cure 3," Zack said holding his hand out towards Tifa. Sparkling green ribbons wrapped around her body and healed each wound and bruise. The only scar being the one Sephiroth gave her. "Thank you Zack. Is that Cloud? Is he okay?," Tifa exclaimed walking quickly to the young man that was off in his own little world. The blonde haired man was handsome in an extremely boyish sense. "Yeah, at least I hope so. He has a severe case of Mako poisoning. He will need a good doctor and fast. We can't go into Midgar, we would be killed for sure and I be damned if I take the chance of that madman getting you again," Zack said glaring at the ground.

"We have to find somewhere to go. We can't stay right here, they would eventually find us. Whatever he did to me Zack made me less of a human. Am I a monster now? Will I end up like Sephiroth?," Tifa asked her eyes filled with unshed tears. Zack immediately got off of his bike and pulled the woman into his arms. "You are not a monster Tifa. You will never be like Sephiroth. Hell not even he is the true monster. Shinra and this Jenova is. We will head back to Junon and sea onto a boat," Zack said kissing the top of her head. "Thank you Zack," Tifa said releasing him and wiped her eyes. "No problem. Hop on and let's get out of here," Zack said starting the bike again and sped off when Tifa got on and grabbed his waist. He made a sharp u-turn and heading back the way he came. Tifa laid her head onto Zack's back and drifted to sleep fairly quickly. Zack removed a hand from the handle bar and grabbed her hand. His eyes glowing in determination and hatred for Shinra. "We will be okay. There should be a cave not to farm from the Chocobo Ranch. We can camp there if we can make it. Wonder if they will let us borrow two," Zack said to himself and brought the bike to a stop near the ranch.

"Need a lift Fair?," A voice asked that caused Zack to jump off the bike which jarred Tifa awake and looked up. The voice he knew to well, his eyes lowered into an almost hateful glare. "What's going on Zack?," Tifa asked rubbing her eyes. "What do you want Genesis? I don't have time for this," Zack said his hand going to the handle of his sword, Tifa followed Zack's gaze and her breath caught in her throat. The man was beautiful with his firry red hair that spiked downward, his Mako infused blue depths glared down at Zack with an intensity that put her mind in a haze, his uniform which was the traditional black first class SOLDIER uniform hugged him in all the right places, his faded red duster blew slightly in the wind, and his gorgeous face held a smirk of amusement at the two. His left gloved hand held a glowing red sword while his right gloved hand moved his hair from his eyes. What caught her attention the most was the single black wing that adorned his back. It flapped every once in awhile just to keep him flying above them. "Surely, you are not out to be rude. I came to see how Zack the Puppy was fairing in a world that is beginning to see Shinra as it is. Who is the lovely maiden with you? She is definitely not that silly Ancient you were head over heels for," Genesis said finally turning his complete attention to Tifa now. "None of your business," Zack yelled moving in front of Tifa, with drawing his sword like a master swordsman. "It is rude not to answer a question from superior Fair. Oh well. Miss if I may ask, what is your name?," Genesis asked his grip on his sword tightening due to Zack's actions. "T-Tifa Lockheart," Tifa said slightly nervous and blushing under his gaze.

"I thank you. My name is Genesis Rhapsodos, a SOLDIER finally free from Shinra's bonds. I am out for revenge against them and on a quest to rid myself of degradation," Genesis said lowering himself low enough to take Tifa's hand and place a light kiss on it which had her redder than his coat. "What so you want Genesis? We have to get somewhere fast and you are holding us up," Zack said his eyes narrowing further if that was possible. "You should be patient. I was being polite to the lady here. No need to be so uptight. Zack. The. Puppy," Genesis said making sure to space out his chosen nickname that Angeal had given him. Tifa looked between the two, one man's face held amusement while the other man was almost pure anger…

End of Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to all who read the prologue! Hope you guys like it so far and I hope to have chapter 2 up soon and chapter 3 of Angel among demons, my sephti fic is going through some re-editing so I apologize again for it's late arrival. PLEASE REVIEW! You opinion matters!


	3. Chapter 2 Alliances

"**New Age Heroes"**

**Chapter 2: Alliances**

"I'll ask one more time politely. What do you want with us Genesis," Zack asked through gritted teeth. "Or you'll what? Try to attack me? You couldn't even stop Sephiroth," Genesis scoffed and his eyes turned to glare at Zack. "Do not forget that it was in fact you who made him go crazy and destroy that town," Zack practically yelled and Tifa gasped in shock. "I only stated knowledge that I had found from within Shinra. He took it the wrong way and let that monster Jenova gain control over him. He denied to help his best friend as well. Do you not think for one second that he turned himself into the monster and because you don't want to accept it, you are blaming me? Am I correct Fair," Genesis asked his face expressing anger, but his eyes shimmered showing his feelings of betrayal as well. "I don't know Genesis. I don't understand anything anymore! Everything is so messed up. I have lost two friends I considered family, the third friend is currently on that motorcycle sick from MAKO poisoning, and here I am so confused that every time I make a decision I am questioning myself. I feel so lost," Zack yelled and after a moment shook his head to regain his composure.

"Well then that has an easy answer. The truth is that no one makes a decision where they do not second guess themselves. You are being human. Everyone has doubts and worries, but if we do not take the risk how will we ever learn. The decisions handed to us are fate and you just have to go with the flow and hope for the best and try your hardest to persevere even when it's not the best," Genesis said now fully landing in front of them. "I understand I think," Zack said lowering his weapon, not feeling threatened at the moment. "Well, now I will tell you why I am here. I have come to offer my services against Shinra and Sephiroth. I am also on a search to stop my degradation. The cure is rumored to be the 'Gift of the Goddess'," Genesis said sheathing his sword and his lips formed a smile. "I don't know about this," Zack said crossing his arms. "Isn't the 'Gift of the Goddess' the dumb apple," Tifa asked looking at the two men. "You would be correct. It's a rumor though," Genesis replied smiling.

"How do you know that," Zack asked her with wide eyes. "Hojo has been studying the Ancients. He said something about the Dumb Apple being some kind of ritual fruit for the Goddess. Supposedly her favorite food which is just a rumor of course," Tifa said shrugging her shoulders. "How is it you know Hojo Miss Tifa," Genesis asked his gaze turning a bit suspicious. "I am a survivor of the Nibelheim incident. I was critically injured by Sephiroth and left to die. My master who taught me martial arts took me to get treatment and to hide from Shinra. We were later caught by them in Junon and I was given to Hojo. He thought I would be a great specimen since they had a security surveillance video of me wielding Sephiroth's sword. Test after test, one bit of MAKO exposure to the next. Until finally I escaped," Tifa said each word her eyes turned to sadness and filled with unshed tears. Her determination to not shed them was the only thing keeping them there.

"I understand Miss Tifa. Banora, my hometown, grew a large supply of these dumb apples. However, Shinra destroyed my hometown and these apples are gone. The 'Gift of the Goddess' is gone," Genesis said turning to glare at the ground, his minds reeling with the sadness radiating off the woman before him and his own self worry. "I don't think Shinra could've destroyed something the Goddess was supposedly fond of. Maybe make it seem like they did and then make them grow once more," Tifa said finally having the guts to look at the two men. "Then let's go see then," Genesis said extending his hand to her. "No Tifa. We can't trust him just yet," Zack said turning towards her his face contorted with worry. "Oh relax would you, Zack the Puppy? The invitation was for all of you. You need a place to lay low from Shinra correct? What better place than somewhere they have already destroyed," Genesis said cocking his head to the side amusement gracing his handsome face once more.

"I don't know," Zack said hesitance clear in his voice. "He has a point Zack. You, Cloud, and I will be hunted down relentlessly. Cloud is also not well. He needs help," Tifa said looking at her childhood friend. He was still handsome despite his disheveled at sick appearance. His eyes were downcast and glazed over like he was in another world. His face every so often would change from blank to in pain. "I guess you are right. Well, since we are out for revenge too, welcome aboard Genesis. I will be keeping an eye on you though. First off though, we need to get Cloud some help. Where could we take him to get him help though," Zack asked putting his sword back in its sheath. "Mideel has some fantastic doctors. However, I believe that they will just tell you to wait it out and see if he makes it or not. Angeal went through similar MAKO poisoning. He barely pulled through. Sephiroth and I were for the most part worried. He fought his way through it. I have some medical supplies that we can use to keep him stable. The rest is up to him I am afraid. Mideel is hard to get to without a plane. We need to move before Shinra has discovered us. Will you take my hand Tifa," genesis asked his hand still extended, his intense blue eyes beckoning her to him almost like the vampire allure she read in so many books.

"It's okay Tifa. Go with him. Shinra will not attack Genesis nor you because you are with him," Zack said getting back onto the bike and glanced down at Cloud to check on him. Cloud's head was still hung low and he mumbled incoherent things. Tifa took Genesis's hand and he hoisted her into his arms bridal style as his wing expanded. He lifted them up into the sky. "By the way, thought you were going to catch a chocobo? You cannot cross that marsh with that. Shinra's finest or not, you will get stuck and the Midgar Zolem will attack you. Are you sure Angeal taught you well enough for first class," Genesis asked almost laughing at the sheepish look on Zack's face. "Oh yeah… It will take me forever to catch one though," Zack said his shoulders slumping a bit. "Not as hard as you might think," Tifa said pointing towards Cloud and began laughing. Zack and Genesis turned their attention to the blonde haired man. There stood a young healthy chocobo playfully nipping at Cloud's hair causing the men to share a chuckle.

Zack slowly got off his bike and eased his way cautiously towards the giant bird. "I think the bird is tame Zack. No way would a wild one come that close to you two," Tifa said shaking her head at Zack's apparent attempt at 'Mission Impossible' antics. "Right, ha, I knew that. You can never be too careful though," Zack said scratching the back of his head. He then pick up Cloud, placed him onto the chocobo, and hopped on to it afterward. "Let's go," He continued as he tapped the bird with his foot to make it go. "Right," Genesis said as he flew himself and Tifa to the other side of the march and waited patiently for Zack. Soon Zack came upon them; he got off the bird, threw Cloud over his shoulder, and sent the bird off on its way. "That was easy. Sure glad we didn't run into that snake. Anyway, let's keep going. Don't need to be out in the open like this," Zack said and walked inside the cave, Genesis and Tifa following closely behind….

END OF CHAPTER 2.

A.N.: I am so sorry for the late update between life's curveballs, raising a four year old, college, and many other technical difficulties my updates are getting longer and longer. Thanks to all who read this and please review your opinion matters! Also, I am holding a vote. Should Cloud live or die? Leave your vote in a review. Have a blessed day and JA NE.


	4. Chapter 3 Camping

New Age Heroes Chapter 3: Camping

The cave was fairly small and easy to navigate through and upon reaching the exit, they decided to rest for a bit. Each of them pondering about how to cure Cloud and stop Genesis's degradation. They knew for sure they were going to go after Shinra, but how to do that soon became their thoughts. "I guess we better get going. Tifa. You doing okay," Zack asked looking at her as she stared up at the now darkening sky. A few stars decorating it as the moon shined as it began to rise. "Yes, I am fine. Are you guys okay," Tifa asked turning her attention towards them. "We were in SOLDIER, we are made to endure and survive everything, like a gunshot wound. Those hurt like hell though," Zack said smiling and pounded his chest with a fist. "I may have been a SOLDIER, but my degradation proves that we are not invincible Fair. "Flying isn't an option for me right now. I am a bit exhausted," Genesis said a slight smile on his features to mask his obvious pain.

"It's Fine Genesis. We are close to Junon so, that would be quite dangerous. You have a huge bounty on your head there," Zack said his eyes glowing with concern and his lips formed a frown. We need to get moving. It is getting dark fast, Tifa said dusting herself off after she stood up. "We need to figure out how to sneak onto the cargo ship," Genesis said stretching for a moment and began walking. "Then we can go to Rocket Town and secure a way to Banora," Zack said picking up Cloud and slinging him over his shoulder, easily catching up to Tifa who followed after Genesis. "That sounds like a plan," Tifa said and watched Genesis for a moment as they walked the rugged terrain. After about a fifteen minute walk, Zack noticed something from the corner of his eye. "Is that a giant bird on a reactor," Zack asked a look of confusion gracing his features. "It is. I have never seen that bird there before. Although it has been years since I have been to that reactor," Genesis replied stopping to look at the bird for a moment.

"It is a Condor. They are mostly indigenous to Nibelheim, Gongaga, and Cosmo Canyon. It is pretty strange that it came all the way out here though," Tifa said looking at the giant bird before continuing to walk, Genesis and Zack following suit. They got a few feet away from the reactor before Genesis yanked them both behind a group of rocks. "SOLDIER," Zack said gritting his teeth. "Are they after me," Tifa asked almost fear stricken. "Don't worry Tifa. This is a Junon Patrol, it will take another day or so before they receive word about you. They are after me, Fair, and Cloud. Fair! Get ready to fight," Genesis said withdrawing his sword and running his hand along the blade. Ancient symbols appeared on the blade and began to glow a fierce red. Right. Tifa, keep Cloud safe. We will be back soon, Zack said setting Cloud down and withdrew his own sword.

"Let's make this quick. We don't need them calling for back up," Genesis said now fully prepared to fight. "Right. Here. We. GO," Zack yelled and ran towards the patrol with Genesis right behind him. They maneuvered through the soldiers with cat like grace and speed, quickly defeating them. "That was awesome guys," Tifa said grinning at them when they approached her. "SOLDIER," they both replied and returned her smile. "Well, it's night now and it would be stupid for us to travel on now. Any ideas Genesis," Zack asked looking to the ex-general. "We can't go to the reactor that is for sure. We have to camp in the woods. Me and Tifa will go ahead and try to set up camp in those woods over there next to the mountain. Go back to Fort Condor and get some supplies if you would Zack. I will bring Cloud with us," Genesis stated and once he finished slung Cloud over his shoulder.

"Good idea. See you guys in a bit," Zack replied and ran off towards the reactor. "Let's get moving. They will surely send more troops when they realize that one is missing," Genesis said looking at Tifa and then began walking towards the woods. Tifa smiled to herself and followed Genesis closely. "For someone like you, you lead very well. It's a relief though because Zack is just now regaining himself," Tifa said to break the silence and walked side by side with Genesis. "I thank you. What do you mean by someone like me," Genesis asked casting a glance at her. "To be honest, you are an enigma. You act like a born leader yet, you allow others to lead. You seem selfish, but at the same time selfless. You seem so knightly, but you can be ruthless if you have to be. You feel weak, but you only expel strength. Genesis you are truly one of a kind and there will be no one else like you," Tifa said looking onward as they walked. "I-I thank you again. You have described me very well. I was selfish in my endeavors as much as I was strong and I was selfish even though I was being kind. I was a terrible person who was acting like a knight in shining armor. I was a monster and I am even now," Genesis said as they weaved their way through trees in the moonlit woods.

"Everyone at some point would be a monster then. We are all selfish at times and we even sometimes act kind to get what we desire. It is what makes us who we are. So, maybe instead of running from what we feel accept it as our nature and let the Goddess deem the lessons we must learn and go forward," Tifa replied and smiled to herself when she heard his sharp intake of breath. "We are not an inferior species only others who believe they are better say so. It's up to us as people to determine our own worth and stop believing what others say. I guess what I am trying to say is you are no more of a monster than anyone else so, stop believing you are the only one," Tifa continued and came to a stop and turned to look at the man before her. "You have given me something to think on indeed. I have no words to say but I am grateful. This seems like a good spot. We can still see the road to Junon but it is dense enough they will not see our fire," Genesis said and set Cloud down. "You are welcome. I know I don't know you or what you have been through, but you mustn't let it control who you are. Nor who you are meant to be," Tifa said and sat down on a log.

"My story is a bitter one. Mostly filled with arrogance, rage, self pity, and sorrow. Would you like to hear it," Genesis asked leaning against a tree and studied the lovely woman before him. "If you would like to share it then I would love to hear it," Tifa replied and gave him an alluring smile. "Let's see, where do I begin? Angeal, an old friend of mine, and myself dreamed of being heroes. So when we were old enough we signed up for SOLDIER and left our hometown Banora behind us. We rose above the ranks and quickly began Generals next to Sephiroth. At first, I despised Sephiroth. For he was the hero and the pride of Shinra. I wanted to be better than him so I tried harder to beat him. I even discovered a play called 'LOVELESS' and fell in love with the story. Quoting it to Sephiroth just to piss him off, but he seemed indifferent. We became friends after he saved my life and Angeal just accepted the friendship because I had. One day during training I was injured and the wound refused to heal. That was when I discovered I had been an experiment. I went on a rampage and killed my family, drove my friend Angeal insane and he killed himself, helped Sephiroth go crazy seeking help, and terrorized Zack. That's why I feel like I am a monster. That's why I feel like I deserve this brutal degradation and my slow painful death," Genesis said and stared into Tifa's red wine colored eyes that held tears within them and he was left almost breathless.

"I am sorry that you have lived that way, but I doubt this degradation is a punishment. Maybe a test of the strength and pride you once held before all of this. Keep your faith and never falter. There must be a way to heal you and we will find it," Tifa said her eyes turning from sad to determined and held a glow making them seem like pools of garnet. Genesis couldn't help but be entranced by her eyes. He unconsciously moved toward her and lifted her face to look at her better. "Thank you," Genesis whispered and placed a kiss on Tifa's reddened cheek. "You are welcome," Tifa whispered quietly and they instantly separated when they heard someone clearing their throat. "Oh I am sorry. Did I interrupt something here," Zack said grinning like a madman. "You were a bit late. You would've interrupted something had you been here earlier Zack the Puppy," Genesis said and laughed when Zack pouted.

"Well, party pooper! I was late because I had to convince Fort Condor I was not a member of Shinra and then go all around there tiny village searching for stuff. I got food, flint, a weapon for Tifa, and materia. Ice, Barrier, Cure, and All. Equip these to your weapon Tifa. Genesis, can you help me train her to use them? It will help greatly," Zack said handing Tifa her items. Sure. "We need firewood and we didn't need flint. As you know, I have an affinity for the fire materia. Or did you forget that," Genesis asked and smiled at Zack's look of anger. "I did forget, but oh well. Anyway, let's pile up these twigs to start a fire. I am hungry and I am sure Tifa will get cold soon," Zack explained and started picking up the tree brush lying around on the ground. "I will be okay Zack," Tifa said and gave Zack a glare for seemingly treating her like she was made of glass. "He is right. It will get cold soon and Junon nights are unforgiving like nights in the deserts are. You must be cold even now. Here wear this for the night," Genesis said taking off his red trench coat and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you Genesis," Tifa said smiling and blushed when his scent reached her nose and her and filled with thoughts of how good he smelled. "Got the brush all stacked up and now for the fire Genesis," Zack said happily and went to check on Cloud. Genesis lit the brush with a low grade fire spell and began cooking the food after he prepared it. "Cloud, is not doing so good. He won't last much longer if we don't do something," Zack said frowning. "There is nothing we can do besides pray and hope the young man keeps on fighting. The food is done. Let's eat and I will see if cure will give him some strength," Genesis said placing the food on the plates Zack bought and then made his way to Cloud. He cast the curaga spell and saw some color come back to Cloud's face. "It is working for now. We will have to wait and see," Genesis continued and grabbed his and Tifa's plate. He began eating after Tifa took hers. "Thanks Genesis, Zack said and started to chow down. You are welcome the both of you," Genesis replied and then silence ensued as they ate to replenish their strength. Once their dinner wash finished Zack used his water materia to wash the plates and silverware. When he turned around Genesis and Tifa were asleep and he couldn't help but smile when Tifa snuggled closer to Genesis. 'I think you will be just fine Genesis,' Zack thought and was about to lay down when he heard rustling in the bushes, he shot his hand into the bush throwing whatever it was to the ground before him and his sleeping comrades...

End of Chapter 3.

Author's Note: I know I know. It's been forever and all that. I greatly apologize for it too. My computer went down and had to get it repaired. Good thing I had these stories backed up. Anyway, thanx to all who voted and I would really like more people to vote. So do you want Cloud alive or dead? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the many more to come! Ja ne and have a blessed day!


End file.
